


Bugiardo

by Omibombay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, One Shot, POV Third Person, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quel mattino era ignaro di tutto come tutti gli altri giorni da due anni a quella parte.”<br/>[Mystrade]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugiardo

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes  
> Coppia: Lestrade/Mycroft   
> Pairing: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: angst, OOC  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sulla prima puntata della terza serie  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

“Quella roba ti ucciderà.”  
Lestrade rimase immobile per un secondo, l’accendino a mezz’aria, doveva esserselo immaginato, non c’era altra spiegazione invece, pochi istanti dopo, una figura avvolta da un cappotto scuro gli si avvicinò lasciandolo a bocca aperta.  
Non poteva crederci. Non era vero.  
Si fissarono per un lungo momento, quindi gli si avvicinò e fece l’unica cosa che l’istinto gli suggeriva, lo abbracciò rendendosi conto che era solido, reale, vivo.  
Respirò a fondo allontanandosi, mantenendo una mano sul braccio del consulente investigativo, era felice di vederlo sano e salvo e il suo primo pensiero si rivolse a John a quello che avrebbe provato il dottore nel rivederlo.  
Dopo la sorpresa iniziale però una rabbia sorda e cieca gli stava montando dentro. Quell’ira però non era rivolta a Sherlock, bensì ad un altro Holmes.

Rientrò in centrale a passo svelto “Donovan” gridò “Me ne vado un’ora prima ci vediamo domani” sentenziò, non attese che la collega rispondesse o facesse domande, da che lavorava a New Scotland Yard non si era mai preso un permesso per questioni personali. Mai.

Salì su un taxi sibilando all’autista la destinazione, tenne gli occhi chiusi per tutto il tragitto concentrandosi sul proprio respiro cercando di contenere la collera, la frustrazione, la delusione.  
Due anni di menzogne. Due anni di bugie.  
Doveva intuire che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato. I genitori di Sherlock non erano al funerale e nemmeno Mycroft. Greg aveva ingenuamente pensato che fossero troppo sconvolti per parteciparvi.  
Dopo la cerimonia funebre aveva raggiunto Mycroft ed erano rimasti abbracciati sul divano tutta la notte, Holmes si era chiuso in un ostinato mutismo e Greg lo aveva catalogato come il suo modo di essere addolorato e sconvolto per la perdita del fratello minore, che Lestrade sapeva amava profondamente anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.  
Lentamente tutto era tornato alla normalità e loro erano andati avanti. Lui era andato avanti mentre Mycroft teneva in piedi la sua recita!  
Deglutì e respirò più lentamente che poté, fu la voce del tassista a destarlo dai suoi cupi pensieri!  
Raggiunse il Diogenes Club e, infischiandosene dell’etichetta, percorse i corridoi che conosceva a memoria, ignorando il richiamo del personale.  
Irruppe nello studio a passo di marcia e si fermò davanti alla scrivania, unico ostacolo che gli impediva di saltare alla gola del suo… che cosa? Cos’era Mycroft Holmes in quel momento per lui? Solo un bugiardo!  
L’assistente Anthea si ritirò senza una parola lasciandoli soli, si fissarono per un lungo e interminabile momento, l’aria tra loro sembrava crepitare tanto era pregna di tensione.  
“Mi hai mentito” disse Greg e la sua voce gli uscì flebile e senza forza. Tremava dalla testa ai piedi, i pugni serrati tanto forte da far sbiancare le nocche.  
Mycroft Holmes si alzò e circumnavigò la scrivania fino a porsi difronte all’ispettore. Su suo volto non si leggeva nulla, assolutamente nulla, una maschera di cera.  
Questo fece infuriare ancora di più Lestrade che, senza rifletter un momento in più, gli assestò un pugno in pieno viso.  
Holmes barcollò indietro, appoggiando una mano sul ripiano liscio della scrivania.  
“Mi hai mentito” ripeté ancora quel silenzio alimentò ancora di più la sua collera “Per due anni… tu mi hai ingannato” lo accusò mentre senza nemmeno rendersene conto lacrime bollenti rigavano le sue guance.  
“Gregory…” iniziò l’altro tamponandosi con la mano il labbro spaccato.  
“No!” urlò puntandogli un dito sul petto “È finita!” sibilò e lo vide vacillare per un momento.  
“Pensi che per me sia stato facile fingere ogni giorno?” domandò con voce bassa fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Sì” rispose gelido e lo vide vacillare ancora “Perché tu fai questo con tutti, sempre. Menti e manipoli fregandotene dei sentimenti degli altri. Da sciocco ho creduto che con me fosse diverso. Quanto mi sono sbagliato” rispose facendo un passo indietro. Mycroft istintivamente ne fece uno avanti, ma Greg lo bloccò con un gesto.  
“Sei un egoista ed un bastardo. Esci dalla mia vita, dal mio lavoro non farti più vedere. O giuro che non risponderò delle mie azioni” gridò preda di una furia che non credeva nemmeno di possedere “Tu per me non esisti più” sibilò voleva ferirlo come aveva fatto lui, indietreggiò ancora continuando a fissarlo negli occhi. Quella mattina si erano alzati insieme avevano fatto colazione poi avevano quasi fatto l’amore sul tavolo della cucina, ma una chiamata dalla centrale li aveva interrotti, si erano salutati con un bacio sulle labbra e un sussurrato - A questa sera - gli sembrava fossero passati secoli, un’altra vita.

Lestrade continuò ad indietreggiare, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Mycroft, quel mattino era ignaro di tutto come tutti gli altri giorni da due anni a quella parte. Si era fidato di quell’uomo, gli aveva messo in mano il suo cuore e Holmes lo aveva frantumato in tanti piccoli pezzi e nessuno sarebbe più riuscito ad incollarli insieme.  
Afferrò la maniglia ed uscì da quello studio, non sarebbe più tornato in quel maledetto posto, sentì solo Mycroft pronunciare il suo nome e questo gli fece terribilmente male.

“Greg…” mormorò la voce gli uscì incerta “Volevo solo proteggerti” confessò, ma il detective ispettore Lestrade se ne era già andato e le sue parole si erano infrante sulla porta di mogano scuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice: salve! Faccio capolino in questo fandom che ammetto di conoscere ancora poco e su cui non pensavo proprio che avrei scritto qualcosa.  
> Ho rivisto di recente degli spezzoni degli episodi e mi è frullata in mente questa cosina su Mycroft e Lestrade, non chiedetemi perché questo pairing, forse perché ho letto delle Mystrade, o forse perché Mycroft mi piace un sacco come personaggio comunque eccomi qui. Non ho idea se scriverò altro in futuro, ma mai dire mai!  
> Grazie a chi è giunto fino a qui e a chi vorrà lasciare un parere, recensione, critica ^_^  
> Alla prossima.  
> Un Kiss  
> Bombay


End file.
